Supply Run (The Ghost of You)
by LunaTheSmallAndFancy
Summary: Party and Crash go on a supply run. Written for a friend of mine for her birthday a year or so ago using our Killjoy OCs, Crash Queen (her) and Shock Rocket (me). PPxOC.


**Supply Run (The Ghost of You)**

" **Crashie,"** Party stuck his head in my bedroom door.

"What, Party?" I asked, somewhat irritated, without looking up from the turbo-booster for the Trans-Am I was working on.

"Supply run?"

I cut him a sideways look and smirked. "Supply run."

His face broke out into a grin and he took off down the hallway, letting my door swing open. I chuckled, rolled my eyes, and stood, making my way to the diner at a more socially acceptable pace. Ghoul and Shock were sitting across from each other in the diner, probably talking about music.

"Where're you goin'?" Shock asked when I reached the door, always the protective older sister.

"Supply run," I smirked before pushing open the door and ran out into the desert heat. Party drove around front in the Trans-Am. I pulled the passenger door open and jumped in.

"What're we going to do?" I asked as I yanked the door shut.

"The question isn't 'what are we going to do.' The question is 'what aren't we going to do,'" He told me as he revved the engines.

"Alright, Bueller. Let's just try to remember to actually bring back some supplies this time, alright?" Party threw his head back and laughed as he slammed his foot on the gas. He swerved onto Route Guano and turned the radio on to Dr. Death Defying's station. We cruised down Route Guano at seventy miles an hour, screaming along to music from before the apocalypse. "There's a Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet" by Panic! At the Disco had just finished playing when Dr. D came back on the air.

"It's time for me to jetset my way outta here… This last one goes out to two of my favorite mockingbirds goin' twitter-tweet on the outskirts of Zone 4. This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off to ya… Keep it fabulous, Killjoys."

"You think he's talking about us?" I asked.

" _I never said I'd lie and wait forever…_ "

"Oh, he's talking about us, all right." Party slammed on the breaks and sat listening to the song.

" _If I died, we'd be together_

 _I can't always just forget her_

 _But she could try…_ "

"Where the hell did he even find this?" I asked. I'd recognized the song immediately, of course. It's hard to forget something you'd heard a million times.

" _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see"_

Party Poison—no, Gerard—had begun to murmur the words along with his past self, the two voices nearly identical. I began to sing quietly with two very different Gerards: one with long black hair and fake blood on his hands, one with a fiery mop of dyed red hair and a yellow domino mask pushed to the top of his head.

" _You are_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the things that you never ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are never ever…_

 _Ever…_ "

I gently took Gerard's hand in mine and threaded our fingers together. He squeezed it tightly and I squeezed back.

"Didn't know you were a fan." His voice was barely above a whisper as he let his past self continue singing without him.

I nodded. "Shock introduced me. You were one of her favorite bands, so I kind of had no choice but to listen, not that I had any complaints." He gave a small smile.

"Which song was your favorite, do you think?"

"'I'm Not Okay,' probably," I replied, and he gave a nod.

" _Get the feeling that you're never_

 _All alone and I remember now_

 _At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

 _She dies_ …"

Throughout the conversation, we'd been leaning closer and closer to each other, unbeknownst to either of us. I don't know if it was he or I who closed the distance between us. Perhaps it was both of us. We'll probably never get it straight. All I know was that as the Gerard of days past began the chorus again, the Gerard of the present pressed his lips to mine, and I pressed my lips to his, and it was beautiful.

" _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see_

 _You are_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the things that you never ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

 _For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me…_ "

We pulled away and I opened my eyes, not realizing I'd closed them in the first place.

"That was…" I started.

"Nice?" He finished.

"Nice."

" _If I fall_

 _If I fall down…_ "

"Would you… Uh…."

"Like to do it again? Yes. Very much."

So we did.

" _At the end of the world_

 _Or the last thing I see_

 _You are_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _And all the things that you never ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

 _For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_ "


End file.
